


An arm is an arm is an arm

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nanites, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Tony replaces James' old fashioned Hydra arm with his Bleeding Edge nano technology. It takes some getting used to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 244





	An arm is an arm is an arm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).



> Thank you to betheflame for being the best beta and cheerreader!!
> 
> Written for a prompt by newtypeshadow:
> 
> Tony designs Bucky a metal arm made of the same kind of nanoparticles he used to form his Bleeding Edge armor (IW). So usually Bucky has a left arm, but sometimes instead he has a left repulsor cannon, or left sword, or left ahem bedroom toy, or left tentacles, etc.. His left arm is basically a Swiss ARMy knife x1000.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

"Well."

Tony is nice enough to not say anything else as the giant God forsaken  _ dick _ disappears and transforms into a nondescript oblong again, but James is ready to die. Just. Die. Right there on the spot. 

With horror he watches the oblong change again, into a fucking double headed battle axe this time, and James snaps. 

"TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW, STARK," he yells, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. 

"I can't. You can," Tony calmly states as he eyes the axe in admiration, and James feels like screaming again, making the damn thing that's supposed to be his fucking  _ arm _ change into a megaphone. 

"Focus, Terminator."

James is 92 percent sure Tony used that nickname to see if he would change into the actual Terminator, which is a dick move. 

_ Oh fuck, don't think of dicks, don't think of dicks, think of nothing, nothing at all…  _

The axe melts back like it was never there. In fact, the whole arm seems to disappear, shrinking into nothing until only the casing of the nanoparticles on his shoulder socket is left. 

James sighs in relief when nothing embarrassing emerges, like tentacles or something. 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" 

The tentacle ripples and shakes with his anger, the tip curled like a fist. 

Tony steps in and puts his hands on both sides of James' face. "James. Focus. It's just an arm."

James nods as Tony steps back, and he closes his eyes. He can focus. He  _ is _ focus. 

_ An arm. Just an arm. _

He opens his eyes when he feels the nanites work again, sending feedback from a limb that wasn't there a moment ago. It's an arm. A ghastly arm, the first prototype Hydra gave him. It doesn't have any of the plating the later model would have, it's not nearly as refined. A bare skeleton of metal struts and wiring, but somehow even heavier than the other arm. Phantom pain erupts in his shoulder, neck and back and he groans. 

"Jesus, James," Tony breathes, taking hold of James' human hand. 

"The other one wasn't that bad after all, was it," James chuckles wryly.

"Come on, you can do better than this," Tony goades him, and damn him, but it works. 

James wills the metal to become more solid, picturing his right arm before his mind's eye, changing artificial joints into elbow and wrist; imagining nails on his fingers and even hair on his forearm. 

At the gasp of Tony James opens his eyes again to sigh in relief at his fully formed,  _ human _ arm. He is about to grin self satisfied at his boyfriend when Tony bursts out in giggles. James looks down at his new arm and rolls his eyes hard enough to see the back of his head. 

"I always thought I was the one with two right hands," Tony snickers, but tries to make amends by kissing James gently on his cheek. 

"You'll get there, sweet cheeks, I promise."

\---

The arm turns out more than useful once James finally gets the hang of it.

Creepy flying tentacle monsters? Just think real hard and,  _ boom. _ Sword arm. 

Need sniping? Sniper rifle arm. 

Need a hammer? Hammer arm. 

Can't reach the guacamole? Stretchy arm!

And in the bedroom? Suffice it to say the tentacle arm might've made a reappearance…

\---

"But, doll…"

"Don't you doll me, Freezer Burn, you and Clint are both grounded." James knows he shouldn't find the way Tony huffs and frowns cute, but if Tony was truly angry they wouldn't even be having this conversation.

"It was funny…" 

"Pretending your arm goes rampant and eats your teammate to get out of a meeting is not what I would call funny." 

"It did get us out of the meeting…" James pitches his eyes in that way that can be construed as both innocent and decidedly not, a look he has found does wonders on Tony, "on our anniversary." It's a low blow, but James did grow up with Steve Rogers during the Great Depression -playing dirty is what kept them alive. 

"Yeah yeah, true American hero you are," Tony grumbles, but James knows it's half hearted when he allows James to pull him into a hug. 

"Only ever actin' in the public's best interest," James nods. "And you can't deny you've wanted to make Clint disappear on occasion."

"You're still grounded."

"Sure, sweet thing."

"You'd better make good use of the time," Tony mutters. 

"Vibrating use?"

"You know it."

\---

December. 

Also known as the month James hates with such a passion he's sick to his stomach of it. Up until Tony asked him out in that overly generous and vulnerable way of his, James used to slink away and hide until January. It's only the way James knows Tony's face will crumple in resignation and hurt that's kept him here. Barely. You would think clinging together at night would help, but actually it only makes it worse, guilt clawing at his insides until he can barely keep from screaming in frustration. 

The anniversary of the slaughter of Tony's parents brings with it a renewal of the public outcry. There's always assholes that think seventy years of captivity and torture is not enough to atone for all the deaths he caused, and James can only agree. 

It's after the nanites create a cryo chamber around him in his sleep that Tony agrees to temporarily disable them, but only at night. 

\---

"Are you guys ready?" Steve's bouncing on his feet like a kid on Christmas morning, but it's only the twentieth.

James has begun to sleep a little better now that the dreaded 16th has come and gone, but he's still on edge; seeing vacant eyes stare at him from the shadows, blood whenever he closes his eyes. 

“I still don’t know why you won’t let me go there in the suit,” Tony, the genius billionaire philanthropist whines and pouts at their Captain. 

“Because you’re a team and it’ll send the wrong message if you go there separately,” Miss Potts tells him firmly before Steve can answer. James doesn’t miss the way she pulls Tony’s tie straight with forceful movements as she looks pointedly in James’ direction.

Tony slumps and looks contrite, but manages to hide it by winking at James. “So no parcouring this time, Cap, or there will be Repercussions. You too, Frosty.”

James can’t find it in himself to do more than nod, but luckily Thor comes strolling into the room, decked out in full regalia just as Steve comes over to pull James into a hug. The big oaf means well, but personal space and boundaries thereof have never been Steve’s strong suit. The best way is to hug him back and then signal the end of the hug by clapping him on the shoulder.

“You’ll do great,” Steve smiles so sincerely James almost believes it.

“Looking good there, Raichu, very shiny and festive-y,” Tony nods at Thor, who beams back. 

“Too bad Father won’t let me borrow Sleipnir for this.” The demi-god looks crestfallen for a moment, but for all of Odin’s faults not letting his son run rampage through a kid’s hospital on an eight legged horse seems kinda like a good decision.

“If you’re good, I’ll build you one for next year,” Tony consoles him, and then they troop into the elevator and to the limo which brings them to Little Grace Children's hospital. As Miss Potts predicted, some reporters and photographers are waiting patiently at the entrance to the hospital, and they jump into action as soon as they spot the limo.

Tony’s out first, as always, soaking up the attention like a movie star. He strolls to the reporters to answer some questions so the others can enter the hospital without much fuss. James keeps close to Steve, Natalia flanking his other side, and their silent support means more than well meant hugs ever could. 

They’re greeted by the hospital chief of staff and soon all Avengers are herded into separate ways, to make the best use of the time that they’re here. James manages to keep to himself, watching the hallway for threats that aren’t actually there. The space has been cheerily decorated, but it can’t shake the overall feel of hospital and sickness, and it gets to James, now more than it usually would. Another reason he should  _ not _ interact with the kids who already have more than enough on their plates as it is.

From one of the rooms comes a little kid, first looking the other way, and then his. Inexplicably, she lights up when she sees James.

“There you are!” The little girl exclaims and comes hurrying over. “Mister Hulk said you were here. Hi!” The girls waves and smiles, waiting expectantly for some reaction from James.

“Hi,” he says, mistified. 

“Look!” The girl waves what used to be her right arm, but now ends in a stump. “I’m gonna be you,” she declares with such conviction James doesn’t have the heart to contradict her. “Can you teach me how to do somersaults again? I used to be able to, but now I fall on my head. Can I see your new arm? Mommy says I might get a new one as well. Does it hurt?”

James blinks at the barrage of questions. This kid wasn’t confused, or looking for another Avenger, but wanted to talk to  _ him. _ It’s mind blowing, and it takes him a few moments to gather his wits and answer.

“The old arm hurt, yeah, a lot.” He never saw the point in sugar coating things for kids, that only seems disrespectful. “But Mister Stark made me a new one, look.” He pulls his sleeve up to show her.

The girl looks at his arm critically, then looks up at him. “It’s just an arm.” She sounds a mixture of disappointed and pissed off.

“Ah, but look,” James grins, and makes the arm change to look like his old arm, the plates opening and closing like a wave rippling from his wrist to his shoulder.

“WOOOOOW THAT’S SO COOL HOW DID YOU DO THAT?” The kid is bouncing up and down now, and James smiles despite himself.

“Make it do another thing!”

Well. Tony said no more tricks in public, but he sure will make an exception for kids right? Sick kids?

James concentrates, and a delicate flower emerges from his palm, its light blue petals opening as they watch.

“Mister James, sir, you are my  _ favourite _ ,” the girls says with absolute conviction, and James has to choke back his emotion.

“Thanks kid,” he manages to mutter. “Wanna see more cool stuff?” 

  
  


By the time they’re supposed to leave, James has gathered a crowd of kids who call out stuff in turns for him to recreate, like he’s a 21st century freak version of a balloon artist. He loves it. 

He's never felt this… okay with his prosthetic before, not even with Tony writhing-- He can't finish that thought, not with all these hopeful, little faces looking at him to see what his next trick will be. 

But maybe… just maybe… that's who he is now. Not a screwed up murder doll, but the man with the magic arm who makes sick kids smile. 

As they all head back to the limo, James catches his boyfriend’s eye and notices that Tony’s are suspiciously wet. He laces their fingers together and whispers. “Thanks for my new life, doll.”

Tony shakes his head and smiles. “I just gave you an arm.” 

“Love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
